


BrianXTim smut

by Dar_Hendra333



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Car Sex, Gay Sex, I Ship It, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_Hendra333/pseuds/Dar_Hendra333
Summary: Brian and Tim decide to blow off filming with Alex and have sex in Brian's car**rated for mature sexual content and language, don't read if you do not like smut, non-canon ships, mlm, etc
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and poorly written but here

"oh Brian- mmhhh, sssstop-" Tim moaned from beneath another man, Brian. Brian continued his assault of hickies on his bottom's neck, teasing him "Request denied, Timmy!" 

The brunet arched his back and let out another breathy moan, Brian's humid truck moving slightly due to their ruckus in the backseats, "Unghhh, Alex is waiting, you fool- what- ahh- what if he finds us-" 

Brian began unbuttoning Tim's flannel shirt, "Do you really wanna think about Alex right now, baby?" 

Tim bit his lip as he pulled Brian's t-shirt off, feeling his hands along his torso and slightly rounded stomach. Brian captured Tim's lips in a kiss, running his hands through his sweaty hair. Tim pressed himself closer to Brian and touched his forehead to his, separating the kiss. Brian saw this as an invitation to pull down both his and Tim's pants and boxers down enough to release their hard, leaking members. Brian locked eyes with Tim, opening his mouth to question him. "D-Do it, A-Alex can wait, i need you i-in me-" Tim responded before Brian could ask. 

Brian quickly helped Tim roll over, exposing his hole. Brian reached under his seat and pulled out lubricant, beginning to prep Tim with his fingers. Tim couldn't hold back his moans as Brian's slender fingers penetrated him with the help of the warm gel. Tim was grateful that the Alabama heat had warmed the lube up, since him and Brian had only had sex in their houses with cold, air conditioned gel.

After enough prepping, Brian pressed the tip of his precum smeared member into Tim. Tim's grip on the tacky gray seat fabric tightened, causing Brian to pull away, "Tim-" Tim let out a moan, "Keep-Keep going..P-please-" 

Brian pressed a few inches inside of Tim and rubbed his hands down the curves in his stomach, "o-ohh, T-Tim-" 

The bottom harshly bit down on his lip as Brian pressed in further "O-Oh G-God, m-m- ah- more-" 

Once Brian had fully enveloped himself inside of Tim's tight warmth, he began dragging himself out and thrusting back in. The cab of the truck filled with their moans, the old metal creaking occasionally at the rapid thrusts and fierce rocking. Brian reached his hand down and began touching Tim, close to bursting inside of the larger man. 

"G-Ga-ahh, u-uhm B-Brian, I-I'm u-uhhgg C-close-" 

"I-I know, baby- a-ahh me nnnnggh t-too-" as the words tumbled out of Brian's mouth, he felt Tim's warm semen coat his hand and car seats. Brian managed to make one more deep thrust down inside of Tim before finally bursting, his cum filling the bottom all the way up.


	2. Bonus mini chapter//no smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate on me I have little to no motivation to write so be glad you got this much

After a long half hour of the two lazily redressing and cleaning up in the back of Brian's car, they finally made it to the filming location. Alex, rightfully irritable, began to shout at the lovers. 

"Where the fuck were you guys?! Ugh, I am so fucking sick of this! You signed up for the film, you can fucking be here on time to shoot!"

Sarah rubbed the back of her neck, agreeing with Alek, "Not cool, guys. Not cool at all." 

"What were you too even doing- and Tim, why are you limping- wait what the hell is all over your neck!?" 

Tim rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette, "tripped over a root on my way to this dingy ass filming location and landed in poison ivy, I took medication. What part of the movie is this anyway?" 

Alex annoyedly handed Tim and Brian their scripts, "Just memorize your lines!" 

By the time they were done filming and reshooting countless times, the sunlight was dimming and the mosquitoes had begun to buzz. Tim and Brian went home to their shared house and took refuge in the air conditioned space. Tim heavily sat on the couch kicking his boots off, Brian also sitting down and smirking. 

Tim unbuckled his belt and noticed Brian's look, "What?" 

"I trIpPed AleX! It wAs poIsoN iVy AleX-!" 

Tim blushed heavily, "oh just shut up!"

Brian laughed and kicked his boots off, wrapping his arms around Tim, "He's so oblivious! I think Sarah knows though-" 

"God, I hope not-" Tim sighed. 

The other man looked mildly offended, "Why?" 

Tim looked slightly embarrassed, "I mean, imagine having to kiss someone for a film knowing they've had another co-star's dick down their throat-" 

Brian loudly snorted and cut Tim off with a kiss. Tim rolled his eyes and handed Brian the remote, "you laughing at me?" 

"Always, baby"


End file.
